<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merely an Oscillation by lampersand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930722">Merely an Oscillation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampersand/pseuds/lampersand'>lampersand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampersand/pseuds/lampersand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of Alyx, Gordon had been the one attacked by the hunter on the way to White Forest?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gordon Freeman &amp; Alyx Vance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"What seems to you a sacrifice is merely, to us, an oscillation. We do not fear the interval of darkness."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s gotta be some way to get this gate open.” </p>
<p>Alyx had hoped that escaping the Citadel would mean the worst of their journey was over, but of course, nothing could be that easy. She could only hope the Combine wouldn’t catch up with them anytime soon, but that was looking more unlikely the more they were stopped by obstacles as simple as a locked gate.</p>
<p>She examined the dilapidated buildings, Gordon following suit. As she glanced at the building next to her, something caught her eye. “Oh! I think I see a terminal in there. Maybe it’ll open the gate.” She tried the door. It was, unsurprisingly, locked. However, she could see large gaps in the roof. Oh, she could definitely get up there.</p>
<p>“I got this. Wait here, Gordon.”</p>
<p>He nodded at her, then turned to scan the rooftops, gravity gun at the ready.</p>
<p>She was glad he was ok. When the train had crashed, she didn’t know what had happened. One minute the Citadel was exploding, the next she was waking up in a battered train car. When Gordon was nowhere to be found, she tried not to expect the worst. Seeing him in the train, a bit bewildered but otherwise unharmed, had been such a relief. A part of her felt silly for worrying; they had been through much more daunting circumstances and were both still standing. Still, she knew it could have turned out way worse, for either of them. </p>
<p>Alyx jumped, grabbing the lip of the corrugated roof and pulling herself up. The metal sheeting had seen lots of wear, and though the roof groaned under her weight, she slipped through the gap easily, landing in an abandoned structure that had definitely seen better days. Pshh, that was too easy. They should really have better security around here.</p>
<p>Rusted shelves adorned the walls, and there was a dark red stain smeared on the ground. She didn’t want to think about what had happened to the people who had been here before. She felt a little bad about bashing on their security. It seemed disrespectful now.</p>
<p>She was about to investigate the console on the wall when she heard a noise outside. She whipped her head over- </p>
<p>Gordon was tapping on the window. She could see the top of his head peeking over at her through the glass.</p>
<p>“Crap, Gordon, you startled me.” He frowned, and it was then that she could see how nervous he looked. He glanced over his shoulder, then looked back at her with a furrowed brow. They had heard something outside earlier, hadn’t they? She looked back at the panel with a renewed fervor. </p>
<p>“Gimme just one sec…” She tried to keep her voice low. Among the rows of switches, she found one with a faded label that read Gate 3. That seemed as good a guess as any. She flipped the switch and was pleased to hear the groan of metal as the gate slid open. Gordon gave her a thumbs up through the window, looking slightly less on edge.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m coming out now,” she assured.</p>
<p>The roof was too high for her to jump back up to, but there was a convenient grate in the floor the she lowered herself through. The path under the building led around a corner where she could see Gordon’s HEV-clad legs standing, facing away from her as he surveyed the area.</p>
<p>There was an inhuman shriek as a massive creature landed in the dirt ahead, shaking the earth. It had three legs that sported vicious looking barbs, and two piercing eyes that were fixed on the man in front of her.</p>
<p>“Gordon!”</p>
<p>Alyx hurried forward on hands and knees as Gordon uselessly brandished the gravity gun in one hand. He threw out his other arm as if to shield her.</p>
<p>Before she knew what had happened, Gordon was on the ground. The creature stomped on his midsection, and she heard a sickening crack that couldn’t drown out his choked gasp.</p>
<p>“No-!” She cried out. It turned its gaze on her and lashed a claw out. Debris rained over her, she felt a sharp pain in her head, and then- </p>
<p>Alyx came to with a groan. The first thing she felt was a throbbing headache, followed by a pressure on her back. When she went to open her eyes, she found one was congealed with blood from a slowly oozing cut on her forehead. She scrubbed at her face and it came away dusty. Huh?</p>
<p>It suddenly came back to her. She looked up quickly, ignoring the sharp pain that accompanied the motion. She could see through the rubble and metal beams the orange of the hazard suit and- </p>
<p>Blood.</p>
<p>Alyx felt sick. She strained to push the slab of concrete off of her, not taking her eyes from Gordon.<br/>
“Gordon?” she called. No response. Was he still breathing? She couldn’t tell from here. Was he-?</p>
<p>Something skittered to her left, and an antlion appeared. It paused for a moment before Gordon, then reared back.</p>
<p>“Hey!” With a final shove, the concrete slab slid off of her back. She lunged forward, but a spike of electricity arced through the air, vaporizing the antlion in a spray of yellow. She felt a spike of relief loosen some of the fear tightly coiled in her chest.</p>
<p>With hurried steps, a vortigaunt came to a stop above Gordon. It said something to itself in its own language. Then, “The Freeman… this is most regretful…”</p>
<p>It turned to her, then, brightening up minutely. “Ah! The Alyx Vance. I am pleased to see that at least you are unharmed. But the Freeman… his condition is grave.”</p>
<p>She could only wait, heart in her throat, as the vortigaunt blasted away the rubble, allowing her to climb through. She landed on her knees at Gordon’s side, desperately feeling for a pulse. Regardless of what the vortigaunt said, she had to know for herself. At first she felt nothing, and her heart dropped, until.. There! It was weak, but still there. She let out a shaky breath. </p>
<p>She put a hand on his face and gently turned it towards her. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, and more was splattered against the orange of the HEV suit. She could see two vicious gashes where the hunter had torn through the softer under armor of the suit.</p>
<p>“Is he..” She started weakly. “Will he be alright?”</p>
<p>The vortigaunt clasped its hands together. “The Freeman has a fate that is yet to come to fruition,” it rumbled cryptically. “However, if he is to continue on his destined path, haste is required, and healing that I alone cannot provide. Let me call my kin.” The vortigaunt raised its hands to its mouth and let out a warbly call. She heard a faint response in the distance. </p>
<p>Alyx picked up the gravity gun from where it lay abandoned on the ground, turning it over in her hands. It seemed perfectly intact… unlike its wielder. Alyx felt so horrible. Why had she gone in that building and left Gordon outside alone? She was sure they could have found a way in together, or found a different way through. Something that could have prevented this. They had suspected there was something out there but she hadn’t been careful enough. She had learned since she was a child to be on the alert, that danger could strike at any moment, but she had slipped up and Gordon had paid the price.</p>
<p>She was interrupted from her thoughts as the vortigaunt gently lifted Gordon in its arms. “Help awaits us in the mines,” it said calmly.<br/>
Distantly, Alyx was surprised it could carry the weight of the hazard suit so easily. Then again, Gordon was pretty light; maybe it evened out. As they walked through the gate, she examined his face. He looked pale, even more so with the bags under his eyes and the dark flecks of blood. If she didn’t know any better, she would say he already looked…</p>
<p>Alyx wasn’t unused to seeing death. She’d seen people die in front of her, both violently and peacefully. People she knew well, and complete strangers. She’d held her hands over blood soaked wounds as people she barely knew bled out beneath her. Over time, she learned that it was easier to not get attached to new people. But Gordon.. he was different. Before she had met him, she didn’t know what to expect. She had heard so many different accounts of this Free Man. But when she had finally met him, she realized he was just a regular guy. The sheer contrast of his reputation versus his actual character had endeared her to him. He wasn’t some untouchable being; he was just human, like her. What’s more, he seemed like he legitimately wanted to help those around him. Alyx admired that. Besides, when you blow up a citadel and fight hordes of zombies with someone, you can’t help but get attached.</p>
<p>The flutter of antlion wings could be heard in the distance as they neared a rickety looking elevator. </p>
<p>“Ah.. this elevator appears to be jammed.. perhaps the Alyx Vance can remove the obstruction?”</p>
<p>It looked simple enough. Some chunk of metal had been jammed between the gears. Alyx lowered herself into the elevator. She awkwardly holstered the gravity gun on her belt, and braced one foot against the wall of the elevator while she tightly grasped what she then realized was a crowbar. How ironic, she thought grimly. With a strong twist, she yanked it free.</p>
<p>The elevator dropped a few feet. Crap.</p>
<p>“Take caution-!”</p>
<p>She missed the rest of the vortigaunt’s statement as the elevator plummeted down the shaft, metal shrieking.</p>
<p>A scream tore out of her as she threw herself against the wall of the elevator, clinging on for dear life. After what was probably only a few seconds, but felt much longer, the elevator landed with a mighty crash. Alyx was thrown onto the floor onto her hands and knees, sending shockwaves up her limbs. That’s definitely going to bruise, she thought faintly. For a moment she just sat there, stunned.</p>
<p>The vortigaunt called from above. “The Alyx Vance must press on, if possible! I will go to my kin by another path. We will meet again!”</p>
<p>Alyx stood, still out of breath from the fall. Wait, they were just leaving? Not even gonna see if she was okay? </p>
<p>“Uh.. Are you sure? I’m sure I can find a way back up..” Her yell up the shaft trailed off. There was no response. “Or not… Alright..”</p>
<p>Alright. This was fine. She took a deep breath to steel herself. Everything would be fine. She would just do what the vort said: </p>
<p>Press on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyx felt like a rat in a maze as she traversed an amalgamation of old mineshafts and antlion caverns. Only quick reflexes saved her from getting her flesh melted off by the acidlions. She only had a vague idea of which way she was supposed to go, but these tunnels had to end somewhere, right? </p><p>As she wiped some alien slime off the crowbar onto her pant leg, she remembered Gordon excitedly telling her about leading a squad of antlions on his way to the citadel. Alyx was neutral on the things themselves; they weren’t often seen in the city as they were kept out by the network of thumpers, but she had to admit that the idea of a horde of giant bugs to fight for you did sound appealing. </p><p>As she dropped onto another section of track, she heard an alarmed voice.</p><p>“Sheckley! We got antlions!”</p><p>A panicked looking man stood at the end of the tunnel. Another stood next to him, looking unimpressed.</p><p>“You idiot. That’s Alyx Vance? Does- does she look like an antlion to you?”</p><p>“Wh- no!”</p><p>As the two men argued, she could see that the tunnel she was in led into a larger chamber, where multiple tunnels branched off. The floor ahead sloped downward and an elevator shaft stretched up from the center in a giant tower of metal. After a moment, the arguing seemed to simmer out.</p><p>“Uhh, hey guys,” Alyx said awkwardly. </p><p>One of the men- Scheckley?- nodded at her in greeting, arms crossed. “Alyx, the Doc is over here with the vort.”</p><p>She could see then that a table was set up in front of the elevator. Gordon was laying on it while the vortigaunt was tending to him, its hands glowing a warm blue. She hurried over, somewhat reassured to see that he at least didn’t look any worse than before. The vortigaunt looked up in acknowledgement. “Ah, we are pleased to see you have arrived safely. My kin are on their way; until then, we must not be disturbed.”</p><p>Sheckley interjected. “About that.. maybe while you’re down here you could give us a hand?”</p><p>The two men showed her their defense system against antlions, and explained how the creatures usually didn’t attack as long as their grubs were left alone. Alyx tactfully decided to not say anything. They also demonstrated how to operate the turrets, as if she hadn’t been playing with heavy artillery since she was a child. If she’d had more time, she could have fixed up the turrets to a better standard of quality, but she had to admit they did make quick work of the waves of antlions, especially considering the state they were in; however, one was eventually reduced to a sparking wreck that made the engineer in her wince, and made the other man, Griggs, look like he was about to cry. Alyx also got some more practice in using the gravity gun in ways that definitely weren’t work-safe. Hurling a hopper into a cluster of antlions with a whoop, she could see why Gordon liked the thing so much. She’d have to see if he’d give her any pointers.</p><p>After killing enough antlions to last her the rest of her life, Alyx and the others were interrupted, much to their relief, by a squad of vortigaunts dropping into the tunnel like she had done earlier. She watched with apprehension as they convened around Gordon. After some talking amongst themselves, they concluded that they would need an extract within the antlion caves to heal him. She didn’t know what that would entail, but when the first vortigaunt asked if she would accompany it, of course she said yes. She owed it to Gordon, after all.</p><p>She followed the vortigaunt through dim blue tunnels, killing the occasional bug or zombie that tried to attack them. With her alien companion assisting her, Alyx was even more cognizant of Gordon’s absence; she had gotten used to someone capable fighting by her side, and a friend, at that. She tried to shove down her worry, but after a few minutes of silently walking through tunnels, Alyx couldn’t be alone with her thoughts. She turned to the vortigaunt carefully.</p><p>“So. This will work, then? It’ll heal him?”</p><p>It turned a bulbous red eye on her. “We believe so; in every nest, there is a great nectarium where the creatures store their most precious glandular extract. We vortikind possess an ancient affinity with this peculiar secretion, and know how to transmute its properties. It allows one to truly see the fibers of the vortessence that are woven among us. While we do not think in your terms of life and death, it should, in fact, heal him. As you said.”</p><p>Alyx took that as a yes. A zombie leaning against the wall began to stir and was quickly dispatched. The vort continued as if nothing had happened. </p><p>“When the Freeman’s light was dimmed, we could feel the ripples across the vortessence. He and the Alyx Vance are lucky that I was in the vicinity.”</p><p>Now that was interesting. Alyx knew the vortigaunts basically worshipped Gordon as their liberator, but she wasn’t sure just how deep that connection went. She’d have to ask him about it later. Because there would be a later, she’d make sure of it.</p><p>A few minutes later, as they neared another passageway of the mine, she could hear inhuman snarling from a boarded up section ahead. She stepped back promptly as a giant antlion guardian rammed against the wood planks, which shuddered and splintered from the strain, but didn’t break completely. Stymied for the moment, the guardian huffed and ran back the way it had come. The vortiguant looked completely unphased.</p><p>“Ah, the ancient guardian. Retrieving the extract will be difficult, but now its presence is guaranteed to be nearby.” Relief and apprehension fought in equal parts in her mind. She sincerely hoped she wouldn’t have to fight that thing.</p><p>After a few more turns, they came to another elevator. Of course, it was broken, because that would be their luck. Alyx peered down the shaft, where she could see an opening of a large pipe a few yards down, set into the wall of the shaft. A small overhang of wood extended out a couple feet directly in front of her. </p><p>Well, that extract wasn’t going to retrieve itself. She took a running start and leapt. As she took off, wood splintered beneath her feet, and for a moment she thought how ironic it would be if she fell now.</p><p>Thankfully, she overshot her target. Her bruised knees jolted as she stumbled a few steps down the pipe. Turning back, she could see that the planks that had broken meant the jump would be too risky for the vortigaunt to try. She didn’t recall them being very good jumpers regardless. It instead called down to her,</p><p>“Remember, do not kill the guardian; it’s death cries will curdle the extract!” Great. </p><p>After calling back an affirmative to the vort behind her, she could see a mishappen hole bored into the pipe ahead, meshing into the slick yellow material that made up the grub dens. Dropping into it, something squelched underfoot with a squeak. Ugh, it was a grub. She hoped hurting them this close to the guardian wouldn’t immediately alert it to her presence or something. She guessed she’d find out pretty soon. </p><p>As she traversed the deeper caves, she began to see honeycomb-like structures on the ceiling. She vaguely remembered learning about bees when she was younger, seeing the pictures of the comb’s structure and being fascinated that something in nature could look like that. She also remembered everyone being really concerned about their decline after the earth was invaded and not understanding why at the time. As it turned out, they hadn’t died out as much as people thought they would. Bees still existed, albeit less than before, but a larger portion of the food supply people ate was instead from alien plants and animals, which didn't need pollination in the same way earth plants did. That or pre-war food. Alyx remembered eating more pre-labeled canned food when she was younger, which had started to give way to jars as more people had to can their own food throughout the years. Alyx had definitely eaten some dubious things before. Waste not, want not, right?</p><p>Dropping into another cavern, she heard a growl. Her head shot up-</p><p>Oh no. It was the guardian. </p><p>It eyed her for a moment between a cluster of stalagmites, and she was able to see clearly the green glow of its carapace and underbelly. She would have called it beautiful, if it wasn’t trying to kill her. It rumbled like an angry bull, scraping the ground, and charged directly at her. There was nowhere to run. Alyx raised her arms instinctively-</p><p>It smashed into the cluster of stalagmites with a thud, sending a shock reverberating through the ground, and sat back, shaking its head in irritation.</p><p>Alyx wouldn’t waste her chance; she <em>sprinted</em> around it while it was stunned. After a moment, she could hear its droning cry behind her, growing in intensity. She dove into the first opening she saw. The walls around her shook as it rammed the space she had just been a moment before. Loose stones rained around her head. After a moment, it grunted and ran off.</p><p>Alyx took a moment to catch her breath. As she went to move, she noticed that her hands felt uncomfortably tacky. With dawning horror, she realized a large portion of walls were coated in blood. The culprit was a skeleton that had been picked clean and strewn in the middle of the cave. A grub nestled comfortably in its ribcage, chittering contentedly. It looked as though the body’s innards had been reconstituted into the lining of the cave, grisly red mixing with the membranous yellow walls. She left quickly, shuddering. Unfortunately, she’d seen worse sights. She felt bad that a part of her was more concerned with how she’d get the bloodstains out of her clothes.</p><p>It was a game of cat and mouse as Alyx progressed through the tunnel system, ducking into branching paths when she heard the guardian approaching. She was reminded again of the rat in a maze analogy, except this time the maze had a giant monster that wanted to kill her. </p><p>She finally saw a path out that had been partially boarded up. Quickly pulling the crowbar from her belt, she pried at a board until it loosened. A snarl echoed as the guardian spotted her. She swore. One board would have to do.</p><p>She managed to squeeze through the gap just as it reached her. With a thrust of its head, it shattered the remaining boards. Alyx pressed herself against the wall, eyes wide, as it snapped mere inches from her face. She could feel the displacement of air as it lashed out a claw. A final buck of its head caused the boards beneath her to break. Her stomach lurched, but she only fell a few feet, stumbling into the wall to catch herself. While she panted for breath, the creature figured out that it either couldn’t fit its body through the gap, or that she wasn’t worth it; its footsteps receded, and she took a shaky breath as her body came down off the adrenaline high. Hopefully that would be the last she’d see of the guardian, but she knew she shouldn’t press her luck. </p><p>The next room contained the elevator, finally. It was a quick fix to repair it, and after she waited tensely for the vortigaunt to join her, they continued into the next room as it praised her for a job well done, telling her the extract was just ahead. She tried to quell her nervousness.</p><p>As she entered the cavern, her nerves gave way to fascination. Everywhere she looked was covered in a tessellation of blue. A spire stretched ahead, covered in more of the honeycomb substance. Alyx stood, awestruck. The vortigaunt paused beside her.</p><p>“You feel it too, do you not?” It spoke reverently.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.”</p><p>The vortigaunts eyes crinkled in pleasure. It approached the cluster ahead, and the air around her buzzed like electricity as the walls lit up with an otherworldly glow. For a moment she felt her hair stand on end. As the light faded, the vortigaunt reached into one of the cells and pulled out something that still retained the otherworldly bioluminescence. Holding it gently in its palms, it turned back to her. “We must return now to the Freeman.”</p><p>Alyx fidgeted nervously as the elevator took them closer to Gordon. The blue light of the extract cast dancing shadows against the metal walls. After a moment, she could hear the vortigaunts exclaiming in alarm from above.</p><p>“No pulse!”</p><p>“He ebbs!”</p><p>Alyx’s pulse roared in her ears. No. Not when they were so <em>close</em>.</p><p>The elevator creaked open much too slowly, and she was distantly aware of the vortigaunt rushing forward. Through her dread, she heard one say something about needing a human.</p><p>“I’ll do it.” Alyx said immediately.</p><p>---</p><p>Gordon drifted.</p><p>Maybe he was finally dead, he thought. Not the way he thought he would go, but he guessed something would have to do it eventually. It was kind of nice. He hadn’t had a moment to rest, since… He honestly couldn’t remember. Murmuring voices touched the edge of his consciousness. </p><p>Suddenly, one voice rose above the others, and he knew he wasn’t dead.</p><p>“<em>Doctor Freeman…</em>” </p><p>Could he never catch a break? Why now? Was he being given another <em>assignment</em>? How many years had it been this time?<br/>
“Do not worry, Doctor. Your job here is… unfinished.” The man looked vaguely amused. Gordon felt like he was being patronized. The expression reminded him intensely of the teachers he’d had in school when they thought he had asked a stupid question but didn’t want to show it. </p><p>The man continued, uncaring of his thoughts. “It is, <em>unfortunate</em>, I could not find you at a.. better time. But I had to wait until your… friends? Were otherwise occupied.”</p><p>He could suddenly see a group of vortigaunts standing in a circle, and - himself? Laying on a table. The vision was hazy, as though he were looking through a veil of smoke. He felt supremely uncomfortable.</p><p>The man started talking about Black Mesa and… Alyx? His discomfort grew. What did he want with her? Gordon didn’t want another person tangled in the man’s web. He had already been struggling in it, like a writhing insect unwilling to accept its own demise, and he couldn’t bear to see someone he cared about get caught up in the same mess he was in. Images flashed in front of his eyes as the man spoke, ending on an unfamiliar missile silo.</p><p>“See her safely to White Forest, Doctor Freeman.”</p><p>The man gave a sardonic smile.</p><p>“I wish I could do more than keep an eye on you,” He almost sounded like he meant it. “But I have agreed to abide by certain… restrictions.”</p><p>Another figure materialized next to the man. Alyx. Her eyes were closed, and she looked more battered than the last time he’d seen her. A cut had scabbed over on her forehead, and she sported a new gash ripped in her jeans. What had she been doing? She gave no reaction as the man leaned in to murmur in her ear. Gordon tried to move forward, to shove him away, but he was frozen in place.</p><p>“Listen carefully, my dear… When you see your… father… relay these words;"</p><p>"<em>Prepare for unforeseen consequences</em>.”</p><p>Alyx opened her eyes with a gasp.</p><p>Gordon woke up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks everyone for your comments! I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story so far :)<br/>Writing this has made me realize how hard it is to write people in character; I cheated and took couple of the lines from unused vortigaunt dialogue.. I also haven't actually played hla yet, so while I sort of know how it ends, idk if there's any new gman lore I could have included in here, but if there is don't tell me<br/>Also! We will be seeing more Gordon from now on!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made an ao3 account a while ago to motivate me to write, and i realized the other day that that was 3 years ago. so here i am finally posting something!<br/>i want to continue this fic, so tell me if any of you would like to see more :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>